Forbiden children
by imsomewhereelseask
Summary: Yes we are running from your prescious camp. We don't need them to survive, we have   lived fine! That place is for woosies! People who can't stand up and fight. They need to be taught. Great heros should never be taught there instincts!
1. Chapter 1

Ardelle's POV

Let me start by saying i'm not in a gang, but thats what the world thinks. So i'm Ardelle Wayman. I am a demigod, and just any demigod, I am daughter of Hestia.  
Now I bet your thinking 'wait isn't Hestia a maiden?' well that's what I thought...Anyway let me introduce you to eveyone else. I'm the youngest, the newest, they didn't treat me like that though. Because when we find you and you decide to join, kiss your life good bye. If your not willing to die for everyone else, or shoot some random mortal to get there money, you'll be killed only days in.

Your taught tanktops that bearly cover, and booty shorts. We never stay in a place longer than a week. Skeylerre's the leader, she's the one everyone looks up to.

She always has the scent of alcohol on her breath, weather she's been drinking or not. She has untamed auburn curls, and bright blue eyes. Just like the rest of the girls, she wears tanktops, and shorts. But she has the darkest eyeliner. She's daughter of Zeus.  
When you stay alive with us for a week you get a gun to keep. I just got mine a few days ago. Were you keep it helps them decide if your made to be one of us or not. I keep mine in my right backpocket. I guess it was a good thing cause Skey looked real proud. Though Skey and I are not the only one's in our 'gang' there's Kainda, Julia, Chloe, David, and Chase.

Kainda, is thirteen and has dark auburn hair that lightly waves down her back. Her eyes a light muddy brown. She's the quietest, follows orders, never back talks. However when she does it cursing, and yelling. She grew up the weakest link. She's been with Skey since she was six. She was taught since she was always the youngest(before I came) that she needs to shut-up,listen,and follow orders. She's daughter of Artemis. She has a twin brother, Chase.

Ah, Chase. He was nothing like his sister. He has thick messy blonde culrs, and hazel eyes. He's always in the action, always has his opinion. He was the first guy to join so he's kinda like second in comand.

Chloe is my best friend. She is funny, and sweet. She has long curly black hair. She has peircing green eyes, and yes I bet you guessed it, daughter of Poseidon.

Then there's Julia. She's tall, and has dark honey blonde hair, and violet eyes. She is my least favorite. She just rude, and mean. Though it's only because, she is just jealous, Skey likes me better and I haven't even been here two weeks, and she's been here you'd never guess, she's daughter of Hera.  
Then there's David. He loves Skey so much! Though she say's she'll never love him then more like a brother. That's what she concidered us, siblings, a family.

**Like? hate? I know im pullin some string using this idea...but leave me a review! I swear the orginal characters are going to be in it! Next chap up tonight...I hope... well ya love reviews, subscribers, and flames are funny!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n this takes place two years after the war. NO TLH!**

** _ Ardelle POV_**

Let me start the day Chase learned how to hotwire vehicles. We were planning on leaving tomorrow, but our last game of 'Grand Theft Auto' ended us here. We (Julia) crashed our SUV into a tree...Anyway, Chase came up to our tent set up, on a motorcycle!

"Diggin the wheels?" He winked in my direction."I'll bring the rest over when i'm done hot wiring them."

Before we knew it we were packed and had a bunch of motorcyles. As we rode into the wind we couldn't help but feel free! I felt so..so,so badass! Like a delinquent that broke out of jail. I was riding on the back with Chase. My arms wrapped tight around his waist. We all howled. We rode into Arizona. The red dust flying around. We were just going. Running from the law, the gods, EVERYTHING! You dont understand the feeling.

Only Zeus knows what they did before I got here! Skey under-age drinks a little. Julia dealed drugs. I used to be a thief. Like walk into 7/11 and take a candy bar.

We pulled into a motel. I bet we looked weird, a bunch of teens, riding a bunch motorcycles. "Get your guns ready" Skey mumbled.  
We all followed the order.

"Room" Skey said with a real flat voice.

"Arn't you guys a litte young to be alone?" the reception lady asked.

"No!" Skey snapped. Skey pulled her gun out, and pointed at the lady.

"Money in a bag, NOW!" Skey barked

Julia, Kainda pulled there guns pointed at the woman. Now I know your like 'WTF! Stop them!' ummm...no. How do you think we get money? We arn't stripers. We have more dignity than that. The lady franticly gave us a bag of money.

"RUN!" Julia yelled. We jumped on our motorcycles. We were laughing, howling, just being free!  
Gods this was amazing! The rush! We pulled into a dinner. We sat down still laughing. Chase sat next to me his arm wrapped around my shoulder. Kainda was laying her head on the table. I petted her hair. She was sweet. She looked real tired. RULE! "always put family before yourself" Skey says thats the most important thing to know. We were family.

**...AT PERCY'S...**  
**Percy POV**.  
Well today was the day of camp! I was so excited. I hadn't seen Annabeth in months. Man, I missed her like crazy. I walked out into the living room to see Jamie on the couch watching the news. Jamie was my little sister. Paul and my mom's daughter. She was real mature for a one year old. Watching 'the news'. I sat down next to her.

She didn't look at me. "Hello" no answer."EARTH TO JAMIE!" That shook her out of her trance.  
She giggled. "what's wrong with the world to day?" I asked. She always seem to know exactly.  
"Bad group of kids runnin round tankin peoples mooney"(A/N no thats not a type-o she 1 remember?)  
"Ah that 's mom?"  
"Food place."  
"Thanks" I ruffled her hair. She scowled at me while fixing it.  
I grabbed my bag of the bed. Patted my pocket to make sure Riptide was there. Why I was checking no clue. I mean it gonna be there.

** ...AT CAMP...**  
** Percy POV **

I saw the bouncy blonde curls. I ran up behind her. "Boo!" She didn't flinch. "Hey Seaweed Brain" She wrapped her arms around my kneck. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I leaned in to kiss her. When someone came up behind us. Tyree.  
He was an OK guy he was real dark kinda short and stout. "Chiron needs you guys" then he ran off.  
Annabeth grabbed my hand and pulled me tword the Big House.

**What does Chiron want? Does it have to do with Ardelle and her gang? Review, Subscribe PLZ! should i keep going?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy POV **

"We have a problem Percy." Chiron looked at me. "I'm not sure if it's something to worry to much or not. Have you seen the news lately?" He asked.  
"Ya watched a little this moring with Jamie. Why?"  
"Always a Seaweed Brain."Annabeth said."He's talking about the gang that's wandering the country."  
"The group of kids?" I asked Chiron nodded.  
"There half-bloods, very powerful ones." "Like big three powerful?" I asked.  
"Well some yes, others no; some I believe are children of maiden goddesses."  
"Then they arn't maidens anymore" Annabeth put in, there was no hint of it being a joke.  
"No, you would right." Chiron said. He picked a photo up. "This is the best photo of the kids, after a robery."

He handed me the picture. There were seven teens. Five girls, and two boys. All the girls wore the shortest shorts I think they make, and tanktops. There hair real messy. All varies of color, some auburn, some blonde, some black, some brown. Only one girl had her hair down and it slung over her shoulder.

The boys wore shorts, and V-knecks. One blonde, and one with black hair. "Do you know there names?"  
He nodded. "There all over the news, even before they met one another they had made crimes."

He pointed to who looked like she could be the leader. She was running with a gun in her hand. She had messy auburn curls pulled in a pony tail, with some hair hanging in her eyes. They were blue. Like bright blue. Kinda reminded me of Thalia. She was the only girl wearing a colored tanktop, green. "That's Skeylerre Laura Heartstring. Daughter of Zeus."

He pointed to another. She was tall...ish, with bouncy black curls pulled in a bun, and bangs hanging slightly in her face. She had a deep tan. I saw the gun pushed in her back pocket. She had dark sea green eyes.  
"That is Chloe Ocianna Heartstring. Daughter of Posiedon." I looked at him. "Daughter of Posiedon?..Huh.."

This time Annabeth pointed to the shortest one. She was also the thinest. She had soft, round, easy to look at features. Her hair long and dark. I want to say it was black, but with the light hitting like that it look brown. Her eyes were hazel. The color I saw most was grey though. She was the one with her hair tossed over her shoulder. "Ardelle Phyre Wayman. Daughter of Hestia."

Then something clicked. "Wait isn't Hestia a maiden?"  
They waited for me to get it."Ohhh. Was a maiden."  
Annabeth pointed to another. She looked strong, and brave. Her wavy hair in a low pony tail. A dark auburn color. Her eyes were a muddy brown.

"That's Kainda Theron De Lerin. Daughter of Artemis." She said like she was worried for the girl.  
She pointed to one of the boys. He had blonde curls, and hazel eyes. He looked like he could easily beat up Clarisse.  
"That's Chase Yeager De Lerin. Son of Artemis."  
For a moment I couldn't believe it. Like she's surpose to stay away from boys, and she has a _SON_!  
Then she pointed the other boy. He had thick shaggy black hair covering his eyes. So I couldn't tell what color they were. He wore a black V kneck. "David Thanos Hughes. Son of Hades." She said.  
"Who's she?" I pointed to a girl. She had dark honey blonde hair, and deep violet eyes.

"Well i'm not sure though she's been there a while. I'm not sure."  
The group seemed kinda...badass.  
"What are we gonna do?  
"Well we have to bring them here." Annabeth said.  
**umm...truth time! i'm sure were im headed with this story...but you know the drill review, subscribe...ya if i get 2 reviews today ill put anothe chap up tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skeylerre POV **

What was I gonna do? I couldn't let them take my family. These kids were like my siblings or children. They look up to me. Depend on me. I had to tell them. And, no i'm talking about the stuipd mortals; we arn't afraid of them. I would never tell thme but were running from the...C.H.B.R.P. Now lonnnnng accronim. **(sorry I have no clue how to spell that)**It stands for Camp Half-Blood Relocation Program. Yes we are running from your prescious camp. We don't need them to survive, we have lived fine! That place is for woosies! People who can't stand up and fight. They need to be taught. Great heros should never be taught there instincts! It's against the whole idea! We, my family, are bound to be the greatest heros!

I called the meeting to order. "Attention!" Silence. No one spoke when I spoke that was disrespect, and no one spoke when others did neather.  
"We are being watched, and possibly followed." I said trying to sound strong. I wan't them to think I had this under control, like it was not much of a problem. "We will assume normal possitions. But if you see anyone suspicous, you are ordered to report them to me or Chase."

Ardelle raised her hand. I noded in her direction so she knew she could speak. "Who is watching us?" She asked.  
Little Ardelle. She was the newest, but one of my strongest. She was short but filled with attitude, and eye rolls.

"Camp half-blood." I said the name they someone would say, Hades's dirty cloths hamper. She didn't ask more. Though I was planning to continue. "A place were they trap us, our kind. They train us" I said. They all growled. They hated being trained, even when I try to give a few pointers. "It has protective boarders, to keep monsters out, no fun." There were nodds in agreement.

"They round them up, so they can die to save olympus. We will not be rounded up!" There were many yells of "YEAH!" "We stand for ourselfs, not the olympians. We are just pieces on there chess board. We are not to fight with them, against them, we are not to fight! We are heros of our choosings, we are here to be great to prove ourselfs! I believe in us. We are stronger than there prissy camp."

I raised my sword. they all followed my example. "We are not to be messed with!"  
I looked over to Ardelle, who had little fire starting in her eyes, and her evil grin, she was thinking; I loved it when she thought. It meant that she was ready, she was my strongest, and I officaly clame her as my child, Hestia will never deserve her. She is mine and I will treat her as my daughter from this moment forward.

**I love that last paragraph! it realy shows how much Arry means to her. I also think that Skey is growing more personality,**  
**then Arry gave her credit for. So now you know how Skey thinks. REVIEW! I will proboly have another chap up tonight cause this one is so short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy POV **

Alright confession, I'm kinda scared to track down the half-blood gang.  
I know what your thinking, 'th esavor of olympus scared of a group of half-blood?'  
yah I know. We have a general area were we snt to look, but no pin point, somewere in Arizona.

**Skeylerre POV **

My day was going fine until _they_ came. Yah i'm talking C.H.B.R.P people.  
When I saw them I got the feeling in the pit of my stomach, thats how I know who is a demigod and who is not. I told the group to go to the tents, and as normal they followed the order. The girl was tall with messy blonde curls stacked high in a pony tail. The boy has glossy black hair and green eyes. I'm gonna admit it...HE WAS HOT! Anyway...I gave them a amused death glare**.(its like a death glare with a smile.)**

The girl's face was expressionless. She kept scanning me. I was gonna show her.  
I turned toward the tents. "ASSEMBLE!" I barked. It took all of ten seconds. They held swords we were in a pyramid formation. Me at the tip. "What is your bissness!" I barked at the girl. She froze. I snickered.  
"We are here to take you to a safe haven for demigods-" My group erupted into laughter. We litteraly were on the group laughing.

"A safe haven!" I kept laughing. "How do you think we've survived?"

"Your just lucky." She said coldly

"_luck_ had nothing to do with it. We are strong and brave. And we do not teach instinct. We are stronger and more cunning then you will ever be!"  
This set her off _cunning_, she was an Athena.  
"Oh, a competive child of Athena?"  
Her jaw droped. "How do you know that?"  
I gave her an evil grin. "How do you think I know who there parents are? I'm gifted."

**Then it went black...**

**grrr why can't I write decent sized chapters! so yah nother chap late tonight or early tomorrow. i promise it will be longer!**


End file.
